Talents
This is where I will put all of the talents and skills that I make up for the characters. Bodyguard: This character has been trained almost from birth to protect their charge, or is simply very loyal, and willing to suffer great injuries to protect their friend. This skill works the same as Shield, except that this character designates another character that they are guarding (must always be the same character, unless there is a really good reason, like strict orders to protect a particular character) and can dive into the way of a shooting attack if they are within 6 yards of this character. Because of their high level of watchfulness, will always be able to dive into the shot without having to take an Initiative test (unless it is really obvious that they couldn't see the shot coming). Due to the level of dedication, they will also be able to protect their charge from non-standard attacks, like explosions, unlike characters with shield. In the event that this character is guarding a character that they wouldn't normally, due to special circumstances etc, and they are within 6 yards of both the character they are actually protecting, and the character they usually protect, they will always dive in front of the character they normally protect. This would come up if they were in a group, and were fired on by a Full-Auto weapon, and explosive or a flame weapon, or similar. Please note that unlike Shield, this character can only save the person they are a bodyguard for, barring the above situation. Quick Reload: This character is never caught by surprise, and always has a full clip. They can attempt to reload both weapons they are holding at the same time, without having to put one away. This is a Risky ''Action, and if botched, roll on the following table: '''1-2': Jammed! In his haste, the character has managed to put both clips in backwards! The character must make an Initiative test to see if they can react quickly to this new development. If they pass, they are able to re-assign their subsequent actions, if not, their turn ends. In order to fire the weapons, the character has to spend an action clearing the jam, and then another to reload (for each weapon). 3-4: Misfire! Somehow, the character has managed to accidentally fire one of the weapons. Randomly determine which, then use the scatter dice to determine the direction of the shot. Any character along that line is hit by the shot. If the dice indicates a direction towards the character, they have shot themselves. 5-6: Butter-fingers. The character has completely fudged this task. On a 5, the character drops one randomly determined weapon, which skitters across the ground D10 yards in a random direction. On a 6, the character shames cowboys everywhere and drops both weapons, which fly D10 yards away in random directions. Roll separately for each weapon. Clint Eastwood will seek this person out, and teach them to be a real gunslinger. Religious Zealotry: The character's faith in their deity is unquestionable, and as such, they can withstand more punishment than non-believers through the strength of their faith alone. When a character's injury total reaches their Consciousness value, or any injury effect would cause them to suffer System Shock or pass out, they make a Willpower check. If they pass, the power of faith enables them to ignore their mortal wounds, and push forwards, and if they fail, they are taken Out of Action. Any injury effects that slow movement speed, or impair any stats still hold, but the character is now immune to any future System Shocks, and will not lose Consciousness, not matter how severe the injury. If their Injury total reaches their Toughness while under this effect, they will still die, probably going while muttering an awesome one-liner or noble prayer. Righteous Frenzy(I can't actually remember the name): The character works themselves up into a state of righteous fury, meaning to smite their Lord's foes,... or die trying. The character makes a Willpower check, and if they pass, add 3D10 S, 2D10 T and D10 I, and gain Frenzy. At the start of every subsequent character turn, they must make another Willpower check. At the start of the game the controlling player declares whether they want the character to restrain themselves(passing halts the fury), or cut loose for the scenario(passing continues the rampage). This then holds for every Willpower check for the game, so you can't pick and choose to suit the immediate situation. Shield: This character is willing to throw themselves into harms way to protect others, often by standing between them and a bullet. If a shooting attack is made at a character, and passes within 2 yards of this character, then this character can forego their next round of actions (either this turn if they haven't acted, or next turn if they have already) to step into the path of the incoming fire. Any successful hits are resolved against this character instead. Please note that the character SHOULD '''be aware of this attack in order to perform this action, though in circumstances where it makes sense, I will allow an Initiative test, to see if the character notices and is able to react accordingly. Subdue: When in close combat, the character can elect to make a '''Subdue '''action. This is made as a normal attack, and if it hits, it automatically hits the Head. This attack does '''NO DAMAGE, but the victim must pass a Toughness test or be stunned. If another Subdue attack is made on an already stunned character, and is successful, the victim is knocked out. However, they can attempt to regain consciousness every turn by making a Toughness test. Twin-Shot: The character uses an action to aim or fire at two different targets (which hand is aiming at which target must be specified) provided they are within 180 degrees of each other. When firing, each shot is at a -15% to hit to represent having to divide his attention between targets. This can be used as part of a Combined Action. To make this a little clearer: You could use it to fire at two different targets at once, like shooting from the hip, getting the -15% to hit. You could also Aim at 2 different people, then fire as the next action to gain the +20% bonus (or more if you aim more) to help negate the -15% you get for the separate targets. You could also use it to - and this is my favourite option - combine it with some kind of awesome stunt like jumping in between 2 buildings and firing at 2 different people while doing the jump. Main Page Important Rules